Control
by QueerAlien
Summary: Scylla has one promise she has to fulfill, and a fate to change: Save the sacrificial bride. The problem? She's a fish out of water when it comes to killing vampires, especially killing on land. If she takes any longer, will the bride will even want to be saved? (2/5 chapters complete.)
1. Chapter 1: I'm bigger than my body

_This will probably be a five chapter story, each chapter averaging around 3,000-5,000 words. Anyone who follows my other story, Crimson and Clovers, I'll be posting the next chapter tonight._

 _Please leave a review, I know it may not seem like a lot, but it really does._

 _KNOT TWO : Squalloscope_

* * *

 _ **\\\Where are the lines, the lines that need to be crossed to get over lethe or jordan or whatever they're called? they've sung about freedom in a fantastic song and it's in a car commercial, i knew i've heard it before.\\\**_

"Scylla, wake up!" A shrill voice beat against my eardrums. My sanctuary; my room, was broken into. The dry air filled my nostrils, the warmth of the blankets on my bed consumed me. I don't want to leave. "Scylla, sometime _tonight"_ I groan and pull the covers over my head. The covers were taken away from me and thrown on the floor. My legs grow goose bumps, and I smiled.

I have lived my life so long without legs. I was happy, but tired. Tired for reasons that had no connection with my disability. October 8th 2003; I killed myself with my dads gun. When I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger, I didn't think I would open them again. Especially underwater.

Reality was far away from me. I always wanted to swim, it was my dream, but I knew It was impossible. But yet, there I was, but instead of legs I was given a tail. I quickly I saw more like closer to the surface, I swam towards them with a smile stuck on my face. Beautiful women beckoned men on a nearby ship closer. They sang songs of love with lungs full of water.

In the blink of an eye, the clear ocean water was stained with blood. The beautiful women with sharp teeth and black eyes, devoured the men.

I am not a mermaid, I quickly learned.

I was a siren.

Stheno took me in. It was common for girls like me to show up out of the blue. She didn't question it, no one did. It was almost like she expected us. I soon found others like me on my own, people-no-kids, who woke up in the ocean, wondering where their own bullet hole went. Three of them. I thought Stheno would take them in. Then I saw how Stheno was really. She culled them without a second thought, she said they were too weak.

So instead, I sought new sirens on my own without Stheno knowing. Putting them down on my own, too. Stheno was a terrifying creature, a creature you don't want to see when you die. She made us follow rules, but only one was enforced. Never talk of your past life. No one wanted to know what she would do if we did.

But today I go to school, yes, even Sirens need an education. Who am I kidding, no we don't. We have no use for the humans knowledge. We came here because the mass culling is near, and as we are the strongest clan, we are able to come to the surface and avoid the bloodshed weaker water beings.

I go to a night school as our skin gets too dry when the sun hits it without the shield of the water. As well as the rumors that I heard. Vampires. I knew two who stayed by the coast late at night. We would talk and talk. The temptations of pulling them down to the bottom of the ocean and eating their bloated and discolored corpse were barely in my head.

The told me of the triplets who lived in a mansion. They told me stories of them and the other children who now live there; They told me of the sacrificial bride. I asked the how they knew all of this even though they have never met them. They told me that vampires have powers that differ from one another, and theirs was the power to see the future.

One night, the oldest brother asked me to stay later than I usually do. He knew of the culling coming near, and asked me of a favor. Save the next sacrificial bride. Of course, I asked him why he couldn't do it. He told me he was dying, and that this was the last night I would see him or his brother.

A question slipped from my lips before I could stop it. As words left my mouth, he smiled. His lips ghosted over mind. They tasted bitter, but I didn't mind. His scent was addictive, and I had no intent of recovering. I drapped my arms around his neck as he deeped the kiss; We kissed until I dragged him to the bottom of the ocean. His body looked so beautiful as the water soften his skin to the point of falling off. He let me eat him, and god, no human will ever taste like he did.

 _ **\\\\\Where our fingers form feathers fires burn, words are lost. i thought i wanted to live in this shine and this gloss and i tried loving in here and ended up buying booze and income the sexed up amazons and out go the dumbed-down news.\\\\\**_

I walked down the halls of the school, I walked with pride; control. However, if my nose was correct, vampires do walk here. I bit my tongue, trying to prevent my teeth from sharpening; it was instinct to fight any near by threat instead of ignore. I scrunched my eyes -trying to prevent my eyes from turning.

As much as my stomach acts like it isn't hungry, I know that I was starving. I can last five months without food, but my hunger will still be there, and my body will grow more human like. More human in me means more weaknesses. I open my eyes and released my tounge with a sigh. However, I was met with a collision as I opened my eyes. A hard one. I shuffled backwards with slight surprise. I suppose no matter what you are, human or not, the first day at a new school will always give you some setbacks.

"...Sorry." I said without a meaningful tone. I'm not used to talking to anyone besides the ones I live with. I don't look at the person I bumped into, as I really didn't care. This school is littered with vampires, the fact I just bumped into one isnt a shocker.

"Nfufu, It isn't a problem." He says. "A new student, I presume?"

"Huh? Yea. Scylla Nimue, at your service or whatever" I say through a yawn. God, I'm sleepy. I look up at the figure. "You know what? That was a lame introduction. Forget what I said-I'm Scylla."

A smirk was on his face. I immediately frowned. "It's a pleasure to meet you," He ran his fingers through my hair, "Pendos-chan"

I slapped his hand away from my hair as I heard that word come from his mouth. "What did you call me you little rat?" He laughed, that motherfucker. Pendos, a greek person of low social class. Normally, I wouldn't care, it isn't that harsh, and no one ever says it because it's so out of date. But a stranger calling me that-unacceptable. He must have recognized the origin of my name, usually I would be impressed, but not now. "What's your name? Well dick bag? What is it?"

"Laito Sakamaki," He said smoothly. A predatory look in his eyes. I wanted to puke.

"Laito, you better watch your mouth. Or the next time you go to talk you're be struggle to speak through the blood and teeth swimming in your grotesque mouth."

"Ah, such violent words coming from such a cute face." As we talked, the space between us grew smaller, getting closer to each others face to make sure the other heard us.

"This 'cute face', will make your life a living hell." I sneered at him.

"Likewise," He says through his smile. I glared at him and walked passed him, he wasn't worth me being late for class. As I walked away, I felt his eyes on me. If I want to kill the vampires in the school, I can't let them know what I am yet. I need to go about this in a tactile way, I need to act human. I need to stop acting so smug."Pendos-chan, I await our next meeting."

I didn't bother turning back around. He's wasn't even worth the dirt on my shoes.

I can still act smug in my mind, though. Just not out loud.

 _ **/ I won't toy with these lines that cement in no time, i rehearse every curse on construction sites first, i twist my neck - clickediclack - before you crack my bones and i throw three cheat sheets to where the wind blows. ./**_

"Scylla, please come in." The teacher asked me to wait outside until she called me in to introduce myself. I stand next to her as the sea of students stared me down.

"This is our new student, Scylla. I expect you all to make her feel at home." One vampire in this class. Purple hair and glasses. I made eye contact with him for a moment, and I was the one who broke the gaze. "Scylla, please introduce yourself."

"I'm Scylla Nimue, I hope we all can get" _Yawn,_ "-along." I say with a smile. It was fake, but every human bought it. I don't think the vampire did, or he just didn't care. Some students laughed at my yawn, it was kind of funny I guess.

"Please take a seat next to Reji." The teacher said, not as amused as the rest of the class at my yawn. "Reji, please bring her up to date on the current course." _Isn't that your job?_ I asked myself, but I brushed it off. I didn't really care. This vampire-Reji, I mean, his scent was okay. It wasn't enough to take me away from focus, but it was pleasant to be around. God, was it hard to keep my teeth in my mouth. Maybe I'm hungrier more than I thought.

"Here are the notes from the last three classes." He said as soon as I sat down. "Please copy them down by the end of the day."

"Thanks," I mutter. "You must be a huge teacher's pet."

"Is that a problem?" He asked, but he didn't really care. That was evident.

"Nah." I respond. "At least I know who the hardass here is." He probably thought that I needed a lesson in manners. I wouldn't say he was wrong thinking that.

 _ **/ don't tell me you're not more than just a cloud in the shape of a cloud in the shape of a sticky note that says „please don't go" /**_

When the lunch bell rang, the class nearly ran out of the classroom. Instead, my head immediately hit the cool desk. I'm so sleepy. Ahh and now the classroom is quiet, this is the perfect time for a nap.

As my eyes close, I let out a breath.

"You're late." I hear the teacher scold a student, who I assume is just coming in.

"Yes yes, I have a note from the principal." He said with a light tone, waving the teacher off. I could almost hear the smirk on his face if it was possible.

"Laito, you need to get your act together." Are you shitting me? As the name came out of the teachers mouth, my brain started screaming 'intruder, intruder, all weapons ready!' At the sound of his name, my head shot up and turned to the boy. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned back to the teacher.

"He isn't in this class, is he? Seriously just humor me and say no."

The teacher sighed and shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Ah, Pendos-chan. We're in the same class? How lucky."

"Teacher! Can you send him to the office for that? Pendos is a derogatory term for greeks!" I complain to her. She gives me a tired look, but wasn't about to let a 'poor female student' like me feel 'unsafe' in the class room.

"Well, this is the most awake I've seen you all day, Scylla. I'll write him up for it, but since it's lunch I can't send him to the office." She said while picking up her purse. "Now, I have a meeting to go to. Please, Latio, sit down and shut up. If I catch you harassing another girl, I'll be sure to have you expelled."

"Harsh.." He says. But once the door closed behind the teacher, he leaned on my desk, smirking at me. "Pendos-chan, we meet again."

"I never thought I would want to throw someone out a window as much as I do now." I muttered to myself while looking to the side.

He laughed, "I'm flattered." He ran the back of his hand across my cheek, I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him with a disgusted and confused face.

"Is this your way of trying to convince people you're straight?" I didn't even let him answer. I stood up from my desk and began to walk out of the classroom. "Really, I just wanted to take a nap."

 _ **/I want bear hugs and new drugs and plugs for our heart machines, bridges through kitchens and food for our fever dreams, providers of all kinds of kindness and shenanigans, we can do what we want and we can make any plans./**_

"Excuse me miss!" I called out breathlessly. She reacked of vampire. When she turned around, it was evident. She was being used. I stared at her for a moment, I stoped dead in my tracks. She was...pretty. Really pretty.

"You...uh, dropped this." I hold out a piece of paper, it seemed like math homework. She smiled warmly at me, but she looked tired.

"Thank you." She said and took the paper. She turned around to walk away, but I couldn't just let her go. I reached my arm out, lightly touching her shoulder before pulling back. My eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'm sorry-but-I'm new here and don't really know anyone." I said, "I was wondering, can I sit with you during lunch?"

"Oh, of course." She said, "I'm Yui Komori, I'm new too. I just started attending the school two days ago.

"It's...great to meet you Yui. I'm Scylla." I was breathless.

I knew my real goal and mission, save her. No-let her free herself. But be there to help make it happen. But in the back of my mind I just wanted to hug her, tell her it was going to be okay. Dumb, I know. She doesn't deserve what she's being put through, no one does. She deserves to be the one calling the shots.

She also should kiss me.

Because, oh my god is she adorable and-okay, okay, I should stay on topic

 _ **/The present is present as a present for ourselves and i tried my best to scatter pieces of my breath on your bookshelves and we could be all kinds of crazy, we might already be and we could be all kinds of magic if that's what we need and we could be all kinds of light-footed if we wanted to./**_

I licked my lips as I kept to myself while leaving the school. I got lost in the crowd, but I didn't mind. I wanted to be another faceless body in the world of humans. I had a lot of planning to do that night. Along with studying notes, but that wasn't my main focus. School was on the back burner.

;Operation save Yui from the horrible Vampires; Was now in effect.

And I'll be damn if I ever failed a mission before.

Well, even if this is was first mission. I was determined to get it done fast and easy. No causalities and no strings attached.

When I went home that night, my 'sisters' all asked me how it went. They decided not to do the whole school thing, and more power to them. They all knew what I planned on doing and supported me a hundred percent. I couldn't have asked to be surrounded by better people.

"Your uniform is so ugly!" One said,

"I think it's kind of cute!" Another retorted.

"I think all human fashion is horrible." A sister said. Everyone including me agreed in unison. Humans really need to learn how fashion works. I loved this. The moments I had with them. Sometimes I wonder if my sister I had before I killed myself still thinks of me. What would she say if she found out I can't even remember her face? The way she laughed?

What would she say if she knew I forgot her name?

"Heyyy, Scylla, listen to us!" I get brought back to reality and away from my thoughts. "So how was your first day?" I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "That isn't an answer!"

"I don't know, I slept through most of it. A lot of vampires."

"ooohhh, really? Are they like the two brothers you talked to?"

"Not at all. These guys are total assholes." I say, "I found a girl covered in bite marks too. It's really messed up" They frown at what I say.

"Why can't we just kill all of them now?" One says.

"Why not just destroy the school?" Another adds.

"Vampires are really stupid. Right now, only the two brothers we used to talk to new of sirens." I say. "Right now, the vampires at school think we don't even exist. I want to get away with everyone thinking I'm human. It's like a mini challenge."

"You make everything a game." On of my sisters huff.

"Well, it's the only way to make things interesting."

"Can't they smell your blood though? Shouldn't they be able to tell you're not human?"

"They don't know what else she could be, god, didn't you listen to what she _just_ said?"

"It's not my fault she makes everything so boring." I couldn't really retaliate, I do tend to go into boring explanations. My sisters continue to talk about what the vampires I met must be like. They don't even ask me what they were like, my sisters were much happier coming up with their own theories. Some of them not far from the truth.

Disgusting? Check. Annoying? Check. Way to full of themselves? Check.

I kind of wish vampires here where like the ones in the old story books. Actually gross-physically. No seducing women or any of the shit. Like Nosferatu. Even though it was a movie and it was called Nosferatu because they couldn't get the rights to Dracula. But man, would it be cool if he were real.

Wow. Look at me, dreaming of actually terrifying monsters. Lamia, Empusa or even Mormo are actual vampires. Vampires that I would love to meet. "Hey, stop daydreaming!" One of my sisters interrupts. "Answer our question!"

"What question?" I ask. They groan, I hear one mutter, 'told you she wasn't listening.'

"How are you going to kill them?"

Then I paused. They're right, I've never killed someone on land. Usually I just drowned people. I guess this might not be as easy as I thought. What happens when a siren and a vampire meet? There isn't much lore for it, is there? This is my time to shine, I suppose.

"Scylla." Oh no.

"Yes, Stheno?" I immediately fixed my posture.

"Sirens have a fatal weapon that cannot compete with their song. Although such thing has never happened, it's possible in theory that one might escape from your song-but they will never escape from your silence."

"I don't really get it, Can you explain in a normal way?" I huff. As much as I respect her, I hate how she talk in riddles.

"God, she's saying that when we find pray or something, that they will always be prey. Even if we don't kill 'em"

"Oh."

Still don't know how that helps me out, but at least I understand what she said. Kind of. I rub my eyes. "Neat, neat, cool, whatever. Can I go to bed?" I grumbled, I was getting a headache from all the talking. Is the first day of school this stressful for everyone? God, I hope not.

"Oh right, school is an everyday kind of thing. You have to go back tomorrow. I forgot!" One of my sisters said. "Maybe I should go too. Staying inside all the time is boring!"

Stheno spoke, which caught all of us off guard. "I already let one of my daughters purposely in danger, I will not allow anyone else to be so _reckless."_

"Woah, woah, reckless? I've spent so much time thinking and planning!" I said. I didn't want to admit it, but I was hurt. "At least I'm making use of my existence! What have you been doing? Being a goddam glutton, that's what-"

My words stopped short. I was frozen. I saw my sister's eyes widen in shock as the events in front of me unfolded in slow motion. Stheno slapped me across the face. Hard.

" _Reckless."_ She said again, the words echoing across the room. It was glass shards falling from the sky.

 _She has no idea what reckless is_. I glared at her. Tension filling the room, my sisters were not as strong as I was. That, and only I had the guts to scream at her. Punch her. Make her feel something. A fight breaking out between us too would be a horrible sight. But my silence is even worse then my song, right?

"Between Scylla and Charybdis'" I mummered. I could feel eyes burn holes into my back. I turned to the door. This is what being reckless really is. I'm bringing us back together, the Strait of Messina Sisters are going to retunited. And we will raise hell.

 _ **/ We could be liars, we could tell the truth and we might have learned not to want any strings attached to this but we got ropes and vines and wires tied to every single fucking heartbeat. /**_

I walk down the empty streets, singing a song. Following where my body lead me, waiting for Charybdis to hear me, maybe even sing back. She was never good singer, her mouth was always full of water. But no matter where she was, I knew her voice.

As she knew mine.

 _ **/ There's a ship coming, going to where i belong. Don't tell me you're not more than just a cloud in the shape of a cloud in the shape of a sticky note that says „please don't go"./**_

really Scylla? mmmmrEALLY? Kill all of them? good luck with that bae


	2. Chapter 2: Ribs

_Question: Bad Ass Female Fighter chapter 1 . Oct 15_

 _Will Yuri become a siren as well?_

 **I guess you'll just have to read to find out ooo-**

 **tbh no tho**

 **Song: Danny by Nicole Dollangager**

 **Please leave a review!**

* * *

 ** _/_** ** _split his ribs open using my bare hands but i could not repair all of the damage_** ** _/_**

"Scylla, where did you grow up? When you speak english, you have an accent, but I can't place it at all."

Yui and I sat in the computer hallway. This had been our spot for a week now, every lunch break we come here. We share my ear buds and we listen to music. It's been...nice. It's quiet, she can actually relax around me too.

"Me and my parents moved to the U.S. from Greece when I was around six, I think." I say before taking a bite from my sandwhich.

"Really? Can I ask why?" She asks with a quiet voice. I was glad that she's felt more confident around me. It hurt knowing that when she left school everyday, that confidence disappeared. I noded and swallowed my food.

"There were better doctors in the U.S." I said. I could see shock in her face through the corner of her eyes "I was paralyzed from the waist down since I was born, but they thought it was reversible."

"Wow, it's a miracle that you can walk now,right?" She smiled while she talked. I had to force myself to as well. "What did your parents think when you could walk again?"

"I'm sorry-I can't really talk about this." I said. I turn my head and looked back at her, a smile on my face. "Let's talk about that dumb math test instead. God, I know I failed it." She understood and we talked about school instead, like nothing happened. Even though I wasn't under Stheno anymore, I was still hesitant to talk about my past. After a while of living in the sea, I felt like my past wasn't even mine anymore. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe that was what Stheno wanted; losing my humanity.

The night I left my sisters and Stheno, I searched for my friend, Charybdis. Before, when I was younger, me and Charybdis were a deadly duo. Killing humans left and right without a second thought. I never told Stheno about her, as I knew that if I did, she would die. Sadly, we were found out, but instead of Stheno killing Charybdis, she forbid me from ever seeing her again. It was my first warning.

But I was reunited with my friend. Apparently she had been living on the surface for some time now. She lived in a worn down apartment and fixed worn down cars in her shop. I slept on the couch in her home and was given a beater car to drive myself to and from school with. It was lonely sometimes, coming home to an empty house and all. I reminded myself it was worth it though. Everyday I woke up.

"Scylla?" Yui's sweet voice brought me back.

"Hm?"

"You weren't talking much and...you looked like you were thinking about something sad." She said with the tilt of her head. She was worried about me. "If it's about what I brought up earlier with your parents-I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine Yui." I said, "You know how I am, always zoning out or something." She didn't really believe me, but didn't push the subject. She took a bite of her food. All I was really thinking about all week was if I was really able to save her. "Actually Yui, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Do you dream of just...starting over?" I say, "Or running away?"

She looked at me surprised, but answered regardless. "Starting over and running away...won't solve the problem. It'll always come back." She said. She's right. The problem will always come back. No matter where you go, it'll always find you. I look back at my food, poking it with my fork. I mumble to myself, " _What if I'm the problem?"_

"What?" Yui asked.

"Nothing." I respond. She looked at me. She should be concerned about me, I should be concerned about her. I'm just adding to her list. I need to be stronger. Silently, her small hand fell on mine. She was comforting me.

"Scylla, I know we've only known each other for a while, but know that I'm here, okay?"

I smile at her, "Hey, same goes for you. You can tell me anything. I'm good at keeping secrets." I wink at her jokingly. Subconsciously, she takes her hand away. We we're both laughing, I don't think she thought anything of us touch hands other than friendship. But when I felt the warmth of her hand leave, it was hard not to frown. But despite that, I smiled, for her.

"Actually, Yui?" I take a breath. The laughing stopped. "My parents are dead."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry."

"Just...don't tell anyone. I'm trusting you, okay?" She smiled at me. "...Pinky promise you won't tell anyone." I held out my hand, extending my pinky.

We sat alone in the school corridor. It was silent. No one walks down here. We sat against the wall, our food in our laps.

Her pinky touched mine.

"I promise."

I hope that she trusts me. I told her something, so maybe soon she'll tell me something to. Our fingers remained intertwined for a moment too. I felt like time was frozen. The corners of her mouth where upturned ever so slightly. Mine were too.

"Oi, pancake, this is where you've been?" I saw her eyes widened, the corners of her mouth fall. I saw her turn around to the source of the voice in what felt like slow motion.

"A-Ayato-" She stuttered out, I could almost feel the fear in her voice.

He wasted no time grabbing her wrist and pulling her up from the ground. The food on her lap falled to the ground, the grip we had on each other pinky was taken away. "Don't you dare hide from yours truly again." He spoke with a grin on his lips. I looked up at the two from the ground with wide eyes.

I wanted to save her right now, but I know if I did anything, at the end of the day she goes home with him. She'll be put through something even worse because of me. "Yui.."

"S-Scylla-chan, I'll see you later, o-okay?" I nod, Ayato's grip on her arm was growing harder as he dragged her away. I saw the two figures fade as they went down the hallway. Smaller and smaller the figures got, until they were gone completely.

I'm expected to look away, like every other student here. I'm expected to romanticize it, gush and wish it was me. It get's different when you realise what they're really like, I suppose. I frown and start picking up Yui's lunch from the ground. "Mrs Nimue, are you alright?" A more mature, masculine voice asked me. I looked up. I guess I look pathetic right now from another's eyes. A tall man looked down at me through thick framed glasses.

"Huh? Yea, just dandy." I respond and went back to cleaning up the mess 'Ayato' caused. Then the taller man was next to me on the floor, helping me clean up. "Sir, no offense, but I don't need any help."

He smiled warmly, like a father would. "Yes, but me helping will get this cleaned up much faster, no?"

I frowned, "I guess so Mr...? Sorry, I have no idea who you are."

"Mr. Phorcys." He stated. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I would actually like to have a conversation with you, is that's possible."

"I'm okay with anything that get's me out of class, sir" I say with a grin. We both stand up, the floor was free of the damaged food. The bell rang for class to start. He looked at me.

"Let's start walking," He says. I nod and walk with my hands in my pockets. "I would like for you to join the club I sponsor-"

"Nah." I cut him off. I don't want to stay in school anymore then I have to. However, unlike most teachers, when I told him no, he smiled.

"Ahah, as expected. You're homeroom teacher told me about you" He says, "The club isn't after school, it's every other day during class time. It's a hard club to get into."

I frown, "What's the club?"

"It's a musical tech club."

"Never heard of it."

"It's because I just made it up."

"What?"

"Every other day, come to the last room in the music hall. Technically, the club has been active since the school opened. And you're going to be our first member"

"This sounds...Really stupid." I deadpan. He places his hand on my shoulder, I nearly jumped at the contact.

His voice grew lower when he spoke again. "I'm sorry, but this really is in your best interest." He says. "The first meeting is tomorrow, don't be late."

I grit my teeth over how confident he was. "Hey, Mr. Phorcys?" How he acted better than me. It was like a switch in my brain was flicked. Maybe it was the stress of leaving 'home', or seeing Yui be bait, or maybe it was just me being me.

"Fuck you!" I nearly yelled at him. "Don't you dare act like you know what's best for me. I know me better than anyone else."

"Do you?"

"Yea! I do!"

"Hm. Offer still stands."

Then he just walked away. He expected my outburst. He expected everything I said. When he asked questions, he already knew the answer. Every step he took, he knew where it was taking him.

But for some reason, in the back of my mind, I trusted him.

 _ **/**_ _ **built of milk and flesh so meek and mild but i know**_

 _ **if he'd lived he'd have grown to be wild**_ _ **/**_

"Scylla, you're late." My teacher scolded me. When I slid open the door, the whole class looked at me. We only had ten minutes left in class when I showed up. Any normal student would just leave, but sadly, I had my stuff here.

"Sorry, I was with Mr. Phorcys." I said while I walked my desk. Nearly falling into my seat, I was exhausted.

"I expect you to get the notes you missed on your own then." She said. By the tone of her voice, I don't think she really likes Mr. Phorcys. I wouldn't be surprised if I learned that no one liked him, but yet at the same time I wouldn't be surprised if everyone liked him.

In a way, he seems like an open book, but in another way, like a locked door.

My teacher went back to her lecture, and once she did, my head fell on the cool desk. Sleep. I need sleep. Even though there was ten minutes left, I couldn't bare to wait until I got back home. I felt eyes burn holes into the back of my head, I can only expect them to be caused by Reiji.

The vampire who took everything way too seriously. He's pretty weird, I've learned. The past week I've spent next to him, he seemed more and more like a weird Christian Gray butler.

And god, that just might be the worst insult ever.

As I thought, my eyelids grew heavy. It didn't take me long to be out like a light. I fell asleep _hard._ When I woke up, I felt more tired than I did before, not satisfied at all. But then again, since it was the bell that dismissed everyone from class that woke me, I couldn't be that mad.

I sat up and stretched, my arms going above my head and a yawn coming from my mouth. I felt multiple of my bones crack in the processes. I gathered my belongings and double checked that I had everything. With a quick nod to myself, I got up from my desk and slung my notebag across my shoulders.

If I'm luckily, I'll see Yui right before I leave. But then again, since me and her were caught, I have my doubts. I stay staring at my desk for a moment. Yui. Is she going to be okay? This is kind of my fault, isn't it. Then again, even if I wasn't her friend, she would be hurt. At least she has someone she can talk to, right? I am doing the right thing, right? Right?

...

Right?

I let out a breath.

Wait.

I felt a shiver go down my spine. "Ahh, Pendos-chan has such nice hair." From behind, Latio was standing over me. His hand holding my thin black hair. I began to turn around in haste, but his other hand gripped my shoulder, preventing me from moving. His grip was strong, it almost hurt. I should be wincing in pain right now, right? Is that what a human would do?

I was so busy thinking about Yui, I didn't notice that the other students left. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I wasn't thinking about my surroundings. I know I could take him in a fight. But I know that a human couldn't.

"Latio, I swear-let me go. Now."

"Nfufu, for someone in such a position like you, you're making quite a lot of demands." He said, then he got closer to my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck, I stiffen up. God, this is unnecessary and stupid. He speaks right into my ear, quiet but with hunger in his voice. "I am curious to know more about you, Pendos-chan"

How a human would act-no, how human me would act. I would be scared, but trying to hide with with confidence, right? "Let. Me. Go." I say with a strong tone, even though my legs are shaking.

He lets go of my hair, but instead places his hand on my hip, opposite from the hand on my shoulder. "You smell so different..."

"Laito Sakamaki." Wait, that voice...! I recognize it!

"Mrs. Kurosawa!" I yelp. My math teacher. Laito immediately let me go. She stood in the doorway, a hand on her hip and a not-so-happy expression on her face.

"Scylla, are you okay?" She asks, concern deep in her voice but not absent of annoyance due to Latio. I meekly shake my head. She motions me to come over to here, and throwing away my pride, I did. She holds my arm. "Laito. Go to the math office now. I'll be there in a moment."

He sighs, but on his way out, he winks at me. I wanted to kill him. I am not his prey. I am not anyone's anything. I wanted to puke just letting him think he was in control. But then, something clicked in my mind. Why is Laito getting caught every time he tries to mess with me? Is he planning something? Is he...trying to make me paranoid? Or is he trying to send a message? "Mrs. Kurosawa, do you know if Mr. Phorcys is still here?"

Is someone else planning this?

She nods. "Yes, he is. The last music room." She says, "He tends to be a father figure for a lot of students, so he always stays after school in case a student needs to talk to him. He's the one who actually asked me to find you before you left-and good thing I did."

"Thank you." I say, then I was off, leaving my math teacher confused. Mr. Phorcys knows what I am, and what the Sakamaki brothers are too. It makes sense. Something in my brain went off. Maybe greek mythology has more truth to it then I thought.

Phorcys is a god of the hidden dangers of the deep sea. Sylla is one of his daughters. I thought it was just an odd coincidence at first. But since he sought me out, since so many student see him as a father, since he asked Mrs. Kurosawa to find me, it's just-this can't just be luck.

Something was going on.

 _ **/**_ _ **they broke him and they beat him**_

 _ **and break he did**_

 _ **they took him from me, my baby**_

 _ **and break he did**_ _ **/**_

He sat at his desk, not really working at all. The papers he read had nothing to do with his job, they never did. Even in faculty meetings, he read things that no ones wants to know. The coffee on his desk was cold and smelt burnt. The ashtray on the window sill was against school rules, but the ash in it was still hot. Each pen on his desk was empty of ink, each pencil he owned was worn down to one inch. The books on the shelves had pages torn out, eventually so many pages were gone that each book had a new story.

Those things alone could describe Mr. Phorcys well.

So when I burst into his office that day, I felt like I had the right to hate him. "Phorcys!" I yelled at him. I stood in the doorway, out of breath with red cheeks. It was evident that I sprinted here full speed. He stopped reading and looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Scylla, I'm glad that you came." He said. "Care you take a seat?"

"Care to shut the hell up?" I retort. "I have questions and I want the answers."

"Well, would you at least quiet down?"

"Would you at least stop being a complete dickhole?"

"Well, I can try." He chuckled.

"Are you human?"

"Are you?"

I walked over to him and pulled him up from his chair by his collar. "Answer." I growled at him.

"Of course not." He answered like it was obvious. Well, maybe it was. "Books like to call me a 'Primordial sea god.'"

"So you can help me? Help me get stronger and kill the Sakamakis?"

He frowned at me and pursed his lips together. "No." He says, "It's too dangerous for you." Why is it that everyone thinks that? Do I not look strong? Is it because they only see me in my human form?

"If I don't do it, then who will?" I questioned.

A moment passed. The older man opened his mouth to speak again. "No one."

"I won't accept that!" I let go of his collar and threw him down. But my strength didn't affect him, he still stood tall. My actions were not even a minor inconvenience him. "She doesn't deserve what she's being put through."

He puts his hand on top of my head, "You cannot change fate."

I glare at him.

"Watch me."

 _ **/**_ _ **his skin went white as chalk, his limbs turned soft and limp**_

 _ **i cradled him through those moments of weakness**_ _ **/**_

The sun was just rising as I stood outside of Charybdis's auto shop. A cigarette in between her lips and a wrench in her hand described her perfectly. The hazy air and orange sky made me feel at ease for once, and I was lost staring at her silhouette.

She had an athletic build, tan skin, short bleach blonde pixie cut, and thighs that could kill a man ;Her face was covered in acne scars, her eyebrows remained un trimmed, her lips were always dry and cracked-just like the rest of her skin. Basically, she was amazing.

She worked day in and day out. Losing herself in her one skill. Sometimes I felt like maybe I should have asked why she threw herself into her work so much, but I never did. We kept our pasts our own. When I told Yui a small bit of my own, for some reason I felt like I betrayed Charybdis.

I frown at that.

"Yo, 'Cylla, hand me that bottle of water next to ya." I snapped out of my thoughts and grabbed the dirty water bottle. The inside of it was fine, the water clear and fresh. But the outside was covered in motor oil and dirt. I wonder how many times this cheap plastic water bottle has been refiled. I tossed it over to her, she grabbed it with a grin. "Thanks darlin'"

I smiled at her and gave a thumbs up. I turned my head and leaned against the wall. I saw other people walk around the town center, bags in their hands and smiles on their face. All their worries were gone with a simple day of shopping. I envied them, I had a right to. The auto shop that Charybdis worked at was in the area of a strip mall, the area was always busy, loud; but the shop was just far away enough that the people's gossip and conversations were barely audible. You could only hear the revving of engines and the few curses under Charybdis voice while she worked.

I always wondered if I was in love with Charybdis, especially when moments like this arrived. How she was the only thing that was on my mind, how I could barely look at anything other then her face. It doesn't matter though, really.

She has a boyfriend.

They always do.

"'Cylla, why are you lookin' so sad?" I was pulled from my negative thoughts by the voice that always gave me a smile. I nearly jumped, but I turned around to see the face of concern from the person I never wanted to see hurt.

That list of people is getting longer, by the way.

"This is just my face," I joke with her, "Shut up."

I expected her to laugh, but it never happened.

"Bullshit," She said. My eyes widened. "What are you thinking about?"

Love does not exist. What people call 'love' is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. It hits hard, then slowly fades; I keep reminding myself that. Every time I look at her face. Everytime I think of Yui. Everytime I think of my old life.

So, what am I feeling right now?

"I don't know," I say, "Science?"

Then I heard that laugh that I wanted to hear.

"Pft, same."

Yeah. Science. Fucking science. Can science tell me why I feel so insignificant right now?

 _ **/**_ _ **and watched him drift between the worlds of living and dead**_

 _ **until he sunk down into the pavement**_ _ **/**_

I drove home with Charybdis that night, leaving my car at the auto shop. She told me she wanted to fix some stuff with my car. I couldn't say no. I sat shotgun, staring through the window; Watching the rain hit the window. It was cold. The bright lights from shops and other cars seemed less obnoxious than usual with the rain. The car smelt like gas and cigarette smoke.

My eyes watered from the dry air. "The vampires at your school-how you gon' kill 'em?" She asks. I shrug. She gives me a side glance but I don't bother looking back at her. The rain is all I can look at right now. Being on land makes people weak real fast, doesn't it?

Being away from my sisters and my care taker always filled my mind-my brain never really wondered to such negative places so fast before. Maybe I was under a spell. That would makes things a lot more simple.

"Do you ever miss home?" I blurted out through my hand.

"Nah."

"Why?"

"Everyone back home where bitches."

I actually laugh at that. "We should be ashamed, right? We have a second chance."

"As monsters." She says.

"...hot monsters."

She laughed. I think she wanted to cry instead.

 _ **/**_ _ **and he laid there for days**_

 _ **in the cold and the wind**_

 _ **but i could not breathe life back in**_ _ **/**_

I didn't go to class the next night. When I got home from the auto shop, I was hit with a migraine. I was thinking too much, but can you blame me? I slept on the bathroom floor, clinging to the toilet in the dark.

Charybdis told me it was because I haven't been eating enough. On land you need more food to survive. It didn't make much sense to me so I didn't listen. I fight the migraine down eventually. I do not want to eat. It sound weird, but being here for just a week already made me feel human again.

I missed it.

Then I skipped the next two nights.

Finally, on the fourth night, I went to school.

People in Japan take school much more seriously than in the states. You could skip a whole month of school and no one would bat an eye. I learned that when I sat down at my desk on my first night back and I received more attention than I ever have.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"We were worried."

I didn't know anyones names. Nor did I care.

"I was fine," I said, "I was just visiting family."

Class went by fast, and finally break was near. When the bell rang, students emptied out of the classroom as always. And as always, I remained at my desk.

Mr. Phorcys words hit me hard. Fate. Fate. Fate. Fuck fate. Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it. Fate isn't real. To act like their is something controlling all of this is just stupid. Why do monsters run around? Causing harm to the innocent? How is any of this fate? It's a mess.

It's a bloody mess.

"...Scylla?" I raise my head from my desk, only to be met with a pair of concerned eyes.

"Yui, what's up?" I answer with a grin.

"Where have you been?" Anger was almost evident in her tone, but she was good at hiding it. Even so, she looked guilty immediately after the words left her mouth. "I mean, I was worried."

"I was at home, got pretty sick." I said.

"You look like it," She said. Wow, thanks, is what I wanted to say. But I held back. "I have some cranberry juice in my backpack. Do you want it?"

"Nah, I'm good." I said, "You need it more." I say with a playful smile. It was forced, I knew it was. And she did too. But not for the reasons she thought it was.

"Come on," She said, beckoning me up. "My classroom is down the hall." We walked down together, mostly in silence. She lead the way, I was trailing behind her. She slide open the door to her classroom. No one else was there, only the teacher. I didn't even notice that I was already at her desk; She was scavenging through her back looking for the juice box.

"Here," She held the box in her hand with a smile. "Take it,"

I reached my hand out, but paused. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. I smiled at her and took it.

"Nee, Teddy... Do you know who Yui-Chan is talking to?" Yui visibly stiffen up at the voice, not yet even seeing who it belonged to.

"The bell is about to ring, I should get back to class." I said to her suddenly before leaving the class. Not even looking at who made her uncomfortable.

Fate.

I know it isn't real. But right now, it's giving me so much fear.

Even if I saved her, she would never be okay again.

I hate how I talk about saving her, even though I couldn't save myself.

"...Scylla...!"

.

.

.

A hand grabbed my sleeve with force, nearly knocking the wind out of me. I turned around by force and made eye contact with the cause. Yui.

She seemed to be tongue tied. Like she wanted to say so many things but didn't know how.

"...Let's have lunch together on monday, okay?" She forced out.

I noded.

"Okay."

 _ **/**_ _ **i tried to fill up his lungs with the air from my own**_

 _ **but he did not wake up again**_

 _ **no he didn't/**_

"Fight, fight, fight!" The words echoed around me. I don't remember how I go into this situation. My knuckles are bloody, my lungs trying their best to do their job. On the concrete below me stood Ayato.

He got back up, and swung at me.

He got a good punch on me. I staggered back. I retaliated and punched back just as hard. He looked surprised. My ears where ringing and my brain was telling me to stop, but I didn't listen. While he was on the ground, I started kicking him relentless in his stomach.

Then he grabbed my ankle. He pulled me down and pinned me, hovering over me. My face took punch after punch. My body to tired and hungry to fight back. It didn't take long for a teacher to come back, great timing really. A boy beating the shit out of a helpless girl. He pulled him off of me. I passed out.

I know I fucked up. A human wouldn't be able to fist fight a vampire.

But it was so fucking worth it.

 _ **/split his ribs open using my bare hands but i could not repair all of the damage/**_


End file.
